The Life of an Abandoned Child
by Seresuto-chan
Summary: When I was young, my mother abandoned me. She abandoned me at the village named Floresca. I haven't seen my mother since. The villagers seen her and pointed in her direction... NaruSere, SasuMido, GaaraKoha, ShikaRini


**The Life of an Abandoned Child**

**-Chapter One- **

**The Empty Neko

* * *

**

When I was young, my mother abandoned me. She abandoned me at the village named Floresca. One day I woke up and my bed was broken down. I had heard that my stomped in my dream and it broke. My fellow villagers worried that something would go wrong and I would destroy the village, but they were wrong. They quickly removed me from the village, giving me my mothers' name. Tsunade Godaime. So that was my name, eh? Seresuto Godaime, the girl of strength. I walked on my own for many days, starving. I fell to the ground and felt as if I could not go on, but then I heard a soft voice in the distance yelling at another voice.

"Come on, Kohana! You're going too slowly!" Said the boys voice to this 'Kohana' then I heard a _ping_ sound. The same voice was now at a tree.

"Ha! I got you, brother! Who's slow now?" Said the girl's voice. Once I heard them, I called for help.

"Please! Over here! Please help me!" I yelped, helplessly. They came running this way, and my cheeks were pink with joy. They flipped me over, and then I blacked out. I never got the boy's name. I woke up in a soft bed with the covers up to my shoulders. I was only four at the time, so I didn't know where the heck I was, as most people would know. Then I got up and fell off the bed, unable to reach the ground. I looked over the room and stopped when I saw the greatest sight I saw in 7 days.

"Food!" I screamed happily and ran towards the table. I jumped up on it with my cat-like skills and chomped down every bite as another person walked in.

"I'm glad to see you're awake and healthy, my brother and sister told me you were in here. Are you better?" The person said.

I nodded quietly. Who was this person?

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Seresuto Godaime… and yours?"

"Itachi Uchiha. So how long have you been on your own?"

"Seven days… My mommy left me four years ago and then my village abandoned me just seven days ago… I'm lucky your brother and sister found me…"

As I finished my sentence, the other two came busting in, scaring me, making me jump in the bed and hide under the covers.

"Wow! She's fast, isn't she, Itachi nii-san?" Said the girl named Kohana as when I heard before. "Right Sasuke, nii-chan?" Both of the boys nodded their heads. I peeked out of the covers with a confused look then went back under.

Sasuke's POV

There was a poof of smoke from underneath the covers and a two tailed Neko crawled out.

"Hey! What happened to the girl?" I said, surprised.

Itachi laughed. I gave him a angry look. "She turned into a Neko…" Itachi stated. Kohana went over and picked up the new Seresuto-neko and rubbed her on her head.

"Nii-san! Nii-chan! Lookit! She has two tails instead of one!" She said, brushing her fur with her hand under her ear making Seresuto purr. She giggled when her tail passed by her chin and sneezed when it went under her nose.

I was getting kinda jealous. I wanted to hold the kitten, as I never have done before. "I wanna hold her!" I said, grabbing Kohana's arm. Kohana, knowing I really wanted to, handed her over, and I cuddled her. Of course, I was only four at the time. I wonder where she was from, she smelt of roses and clovers.

Itachi's POV

I smiled at my foolish little brother. He was cute, I would easily say. But I noticed something about this girl. She wasn't the same of all the rest of us. She wasn't from this village. She just… didn't belong here, I just knew it. I think she knows that too.

Normal POV (Seresuto)

I turned back into a human without knowing in Sasuke's arms. I looked at me oddly for a moment, then dropped me. I landed with a loud thump and started crying.

"You… you big meanie!" I said, running out of the room not knowing where I was going. I bumped into an adult woman who looked like Kohana and Sasuke. I started crying even more, and ran out of the house, still not knowing where I going.

I never saw them again until...

* * *

**Blue:** I know it's kinda short… I couldn't come up with any ideas. 

_**Midoriko:** Where am I?_

_**Rini:** Where am I?_

_**Kohana:** Where am I?_

_**Blue:** In my layer now shut up! –puts tape over their mouths-_

**Blue:** -wakes up- Scary dream…


End file.
